Skins Crawl, Stares Intensify
by Spinner's Beginning
Summary: Working progress right now! Harry's parents still alive. Harry is in his seventh year. Slash! SS/HP Don't like don't read. No flames right now, but please I need criticism. Again, working progress.
1. A Confidential Letter

AN: Okay, this is my first story so I'm not even sure what I am doing. I wrote this chapter about two years ago just for fun and I never thought I would turn it into a story, but that is exactly what I am going to do. So, hopefully it will turn out okay. I don't know exactly what I am going to do with this story, though I have a few things planned, so it would be great to have feedback. Thanks.

He goes on and on. I swear he doesn't stop talking. I want so very bad for him to shut up already, but he doesn't. I don't know exactly what he is talking about. All I do know is that it is perpetually boring. I can't keep my eyes open. I know I am supposed to be paying attention, but I just can't help myself. His monotone leaves much to be desired. How can someone talk so droll like that?

Hermione is taking notes, and keeps nudging Ron to do the same. For once I am happy that I'm not sitting next to them. Hermione would be on my case in a heartbeat. I hate that she can pay attention to boring lectures like this and I can't. It is extremely unfair. I want to learn and better myself in school. I just don't want to do all the work that goes along with it.

Oh, shoot! He is looking at me. I hate when he looks at me. I always get this tingly feeling. His eyes are like a dark abyss that has neither beginning nor end. When I look at him I just can't stop myself from ogling him. His stare is so powerful that he could capture anyone under it, but for some unfathomable reason he only locks his gaze full of passion on me. Well, that I have noticed anyway. For some reason the thought that he would stare so passionately at another aggravates me. He only does this when no one else is looking, otherwise his sneer would be firmly in place. I guess when he stares at me with that kind of intensity it makes me feel special.

"Class dismissed," says Snape. Yes! I'm home free. This weekend I am supposed to go into Hogsmeade with my new friend, Jamie, one of the hottest boys in the school. He is a sixth year Hufflepuff, a year behind me. I have been crushing on him since the fourth year, and I really want to look special for him. Though, I don't want anyone to know about him. The last boyfriend I had, Mike, was run away by Hermione's constant babbling. He wasn't the study type, or the reading type. Well, I'm not even sure if he even had a brain, but whew, did he have a hot body.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter. I have something for you," says Snape. Great, I knew it was too good to be true. Snape's always on my case about something. Though, he is close friends with my mother so my father and I always have to put up with him over the holidays. Even worse, I have to put up with him during school.

"Now where is it," says Snape as he is ruffling through his desk drawer, "Ah, here it is." He hands me a crisp white envelope. I have no idea what it would be for so I just give him a puzzled look. Though it seems like he didn't get the hint, or maybe he just likes the dumbfounded look on my face, because he doesn't explain any further.

"Can't you recognize your own family stamp on the back of the envelope, Potter," snaps Snape, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, three minutes later. Seriously, he could have just told me he received the envelope from home. He didn't have to be cranky about it.

"Oh, right. Thanks," I say while I practically run out of the room. Like I said before, he makes my skin crawl, and I can practically feel his eyes on me the whole way to the door.

As I round the corner, I hear bickering. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Look Ron. This is important. I don't know how you can't be taking this seriously," I hear Hermione say. I can't believe Hermione is still going on about schoolwork. It is the weekend. Seriously, the stress is going to get to her one of these days.

As soon as Ron sees me, he waves at me enthusiastically and shouts, "Over here!" I smile knowing Ron just did that so Hermione's attention would be turned unto me. I love Ron, though sometimes he exasperates me.

"Hey, Harry. What did Snape want?" Ron asks curiously, not noticing the letter I had in my hand.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to give me a letter that my mom must have given him to give to me," I say, "I think Hedwig doesn't like my mom much. She never listens to her for some reason. Then again she is a very temperamental bird."

"Hmm...That's still kind of weird that a teacher is giving you a letter from home. I mean I know he is friends with your mother, but... it's still weird," says Ron.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Snape still kind of gives me the creeps," I say.

"Well, I have a good idea," says Hermione, "Let's go to the library, and finish our homework so we can have the weekend to ourselves."

"Urgh...Hermione. I don't want to even think about homework, let alone do it," whines Ron.

"Actually, I think that is a good idea. That way we don't have to worry about homework over the weekend. It is a Hogsmeade weekend after all," I say.

"What! I'd rather worry. Worrying doesn't sound like that big of a deal actually," says Ron.

"Humpf. Come on Harry! Let's go to the library like mature adults while Ron sits here and whines like a little baby," says Hermione.

"Wait, wait. I'm coming. I'm coming," says Ron.

As soon as we get to the library we make a bee-line to our favorite table by the window.

When we sit down Ron asks, "So, what is our homework for the weekend?"

As Hermione lectures Ron about being responsible and keeping a planner to write everything down in, I take out the letter Snape gave to me and begin to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a confidential letter. Make sure you are alone before you read this!_

I hastily stuff the letter back into my tote bag and look around suspiciously. Luckily, it's a Friday and the library appears to be deserted. I look up and see that Hermione and Ron are looking at me as if to say 'What the hell?' So I respond, "It's confidential."

They nod their head in understanding. They've heard those words before, in fact they've heard it a few times this year. All the other warnings I've recieved from my mom this year though were false alarms so I hope this one is too. I take the letter out of my bag and begin to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a confidential letter. Make sure you are alone when you read this!__  
__I know that your father likes to berate me for writing these letters to you but in my eyes you should be informed of all the ins and outs that are going on in the outside world. Besides it's not like there is anyone inside of Hogwarts that is working for the other side and I trust Snape to deliver a letter thank you very much._

_Anyways, you know how the leader of the other side has been in hiding for the last two years building an army of witches and wizards from all around the world? Now I can't give you all the details, but there seems to be someone from our side who is purposely keeping us from tracking him down. I know the idea of a traitor amongst us seems incomprehensible but there seems to be substantial evidence. I wouldn't believe it myself if this news didn't come from Albus Dumbledore himself. We don't know who this person is or how to rein him/her in. Hopefully everything goes as planned._

_Also, I want you to make sure that you and your friends haven't gotten into too much trouble this year. I know how Severus can exaggerate so when he is saying that you never pay attention in class, I'm hoping that he is just being his usual self. And Harry please and when I say please I mean PLEASE write home! You never keep in touch and you know how I worry about you. Everything at home is fine and Rose misses you dearly. She keeps asking where you are. I told her that you are at school with Uncle Sev, and she asked why Uncle Sev has to keep you all to himself. I almost died laughing. I told her to ask him when he comes over for the winter holidays. I can't wait to see Sev's face. Are you coming home over the holidays? Please write back! _

_ Love, __  
__ Your mother_

Urgh! I hate when she refers to Snape as Uncle Sev. It makes me want to puke. Also the fact that my little sister, Rose, asked why Snape keeps me to himself is a horrible horrible question that should never enter anyone's mind that is even half way sane. But more importantly, I can't believe that there is a traitor amongst the order. It seems unreal. I practically grew up with everyone so it must be one of the newer members. I hate when my mom acts like she is ignorant. She knows that there are junior death eaters within Hogwarts.

Also she probably knows who the traitor is and how they are going to 'rein' this person in. I hate that she never gives me all the details. I mean I know why she doesn't but it still pisses me off.

"What was in the letter, Harry?" asks Hermione.

"Oh. There is a traitor in the order, though I'm sure everything is being taken care of," I say.

"I don't know Hare, sounds serious," says Ron as he reads the letter.

"I'm sure that they will be able to work everything out. They usually do," I say.

"So, who do you think it is," asks Hermione.

"I bet its Snape. He is such a snake. I don't know why your mom trusts him. Especially with a confidential letter like this," says Ron.

"Hey look, I know Snape can be an arse but he's not that bad ok. My mom isn't that stupid to trust him without a good reason. Besides they've been friends forever, he wouldn't do that," I say, getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach. The idea of Snape betraying us like that makes me feel sick.

"Yeah, but your father hates him, and it's not like he hates him for no good reason," says Ron.

"Look, there's no reason speculating on what ifs. My mom will tell me all the details over the winter holidays. Let's just enjoy the weekend," I say.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's finish our homework," says Hermione.

As I turn to my homework my mind goes off in a million different directions, but one thought keeps turning up the most and that is 'What if it is Snape?'


	2. A First Date

"Harry! Harry, come on. If you don't hurry up, we are gonna be late!" screams Hermione as she bangs on the door. Urgh, she is so frustrating at times. Doesn't she know I'm going out on a date with the hottest guy in school? I do have to look my best if I want to make a lasting impression, and I so want to make a lasting impression. Oh, wait she doesn't know. I haven't told her yet. Tch, figures.

"Look Hermione, I'll be down in a sec. Just go ahead without me," I say while putting on a tight pair of jeans. I look in the mirror one last time, and finally I look perfect. Unfortunately I couldn't find my favorite top, but the one I have on brings out my eyes nicely. Huh, maybe Snape was right. Maybe I am a little egotistical.

Yeah, I really have to remind myself to stop thinking of Snape so much. It's getting kind of ridiculous. I couldn't even sleep last night without having a nightmare of him. Wait, was it a nightmare?

"Harry!" I hear Ron scream as he stomps down the hallway and throws open the door. "What's taking so long?"

"Nothing. I'm ready."

"Okay, cause we only got an hour til we leave for Hogsmeade and you haven't even eaten yet. Breakfast is over too. Though, I guess we can, you know, see if the house elves will get you something."

"Yeah, you know what Ron. I'm really not that hungry."

"What is wrong with you! I mean, how can you not be hungry?" says Ron flabbergasted.

"Relax Ron. Not everyone is hungry all the time," I say wondering what has gotten into him. I know he loves food, but this was taking it a little overboard.

As we walked downstairs, I notice Ron fidgeting. He seemed to be preoccupied but I was too nervous about Jamie that I didn't ask him about it. If anything I was happy that he didn't have his focus on me since I was able to go through how the date should go in my head.

I first wanted to take Jamie to brunch since we both agreed that we would miss breakfast and eat together. We decided on going to a fancier place in Hogsmeade called The Walsworth Restaurant since none of the students usually go there because it's more costly. He said he was going to pay; he's such a gentlemen. Then we would take a walk to the Shrieking Shack. When I suggested this particular building, I was doubtful he would say yes, but he actually seemed excited since he was always too scared to go before.

After this Jamie suggested we go meet up with some of his friends. I don't know exactly who is coming, but I know his best friends are three girls, two of which are twins. Their names have slipped my mind, but the twins have brownish black hair while the other has blonde hair that is almost white. Jamie and I really get along and the first time I met him in the library we talked for hours. I was so happy that I found someone I really connected with.

"So, Harry. Where do you want to go?" Ron says.

"Huh? Oh you know what Ron, I actually, uh, have a date. Sort of. Yeah…don't tell Hermione."

"What! What are you talking about? Why didn't you say something before, and why shouldn't I tell Hermione?"

"Because I want this date to go smoothly and if she finds out she'll have to meet him and everything. I don't want her to run him away when I still have a chance."

"But then I'll be all alone with Hermione."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? What am I supposed to say? She's gonna be all over me asking questions."

"Uh, just tell her that I was meeting up with some friends I met in Hufflepuff. I'm actually gonna meet some of Jamie's friends so technically it's not a lie anyways."

"Okay, whatever. This may actually work out better."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. You know, it's just… I never get to spend time alone with her."

"Oh…kay, then."

I knew that Ron and Hermione had something for each other. I just didn't realize that Ron actually admitted it to himself. It seemed like before they were never going to get together.

As Ron walked towards the doors to meet Hermione, I headed towards the staircase that Jamie wanted to meet by. As soon as I got there I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Harry. You look amazing."

"Thanks."

As we headed towards the carriages to bring us to Hogsmeade, Jamie took my hand into his and gave me a precious smile. My heart started to flutter and I gave him a smile back. It was perfect. Everything I imagined it to be. Though somewhere in the back of my mind, I was wondering if this date was going to go as smoothly as it was going now. My first dates have always ended up badly even when it starts off fine.

Once we entered the restaurant, I immediately felt hungry. The place smelled great and I could tell that Jamie agreed. As we headed to the Shrieking Shack everything was going great so far. Jamie and I really connected.

He told me all about how he grew up with his grandfather, who was going to be a hundred on Christmas Eve. They were going to have a huge party with all of his relatives and I could hear the excitement in his voice. I told him about the time when my little sister Rose was born. I was so frustrated with my parents spending so much time with her and not me that I ran away to the park down the street, but was found by my father only twenty minutes later. Those moments, sitting at the park thinking I was never go to see my family again, were one of the most memorable moments of my life.

"So Harry, when was the first time you went to this place?"

"Oh, actually the first time I went here I was about four."

"Really? Now I feel embarrassed. I am still a little scared of coming too close to it."

"Ha. It's okay. After the first time I remember I had nightmares for weeks. I had to sleep with my parents until I was six."

As we laughed walking down the street, I heard a scream coming from somewhere in the thicket of trees to the right of us. Jamie and I looked at each other in horror.


	3. Captured

As Jamie and I heard the scream again, we started running headfirst into the thicket. I went first as Jamie followed. We kept running towards the screaming but couldn't see anyone. The screaming didn't get louder but didn't get quieter either. It was weird.

Then abruptly the screaming suddenly stopped. I got nervous and kept running. After a few minutes I stopped, and realized Jamie wasn't behind me. I swore I heard him running behind me the whole way, but it was like he vanished.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and put a wand to my throat. My heart started beating really fast. I didn't dare move my head to see who it was in fear of being blasted to smithereens.

He or she or whoever it was apparated us to some kind of mansion that I didn't recognize. The only thing that I could tell about my captor was that they had a black robe on and that they looked to be male from the hands. That was it and as we crossed some kind of wards that even I could feel because of how strong they were, I knew right then and there that I was in some deep trouble.

I started to flail my legs and arms in panic but then the captor casted stupefy on me. He floated me towards the castle with my head facing up. I was so mad that my date had to end like this and all I could think about was Jamie's safety. I was hoping he didn't get caught too and that all my friends were okay, when the captor released me from the spells he had on me and told me to get up. I looked towards him thinking that I would finally be able to get a look at his face but to my disadvantage he was wearing a mask. It was then that I realized I was dealing with the Death Eaters. I reached for my wand in my robes but couldn't find it.

He laughed at the look of horror on my face and said the first words since he captured me. "So Potter, want to play with the big boys?"

"No way. Let me go or they'll be hell to pay," I said as threatening as I could though I think it came out more comical than threatening. Anyways, my captor didn't look impressed. I looked around frantically, trying to get a bearing on where exactly I was. My location seemed to be a large foyer with stairs in the center of the room leading to an ancient looking balcony. Beyond the balcony, I couldn't see. I didn't get to look much however since my captor pointed his wand at me and I became nervous once again.

"If you don't participate, Potter, then it will be worse on your part so if you want to live you should be a good little boy and do everything that is expected of you."

His voice was screechy and highly annoying rather than dangerous, and I couldn't help thinking that he was of lower status amongst the Death Eaters. He grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me towards a room that was on the left of the staircase. When we got there he put a silencing charm on me so I couldn't speak a word.

There were people gathered together talking on the far side of the room. When we entered they all turned to look at us. All together there were four of them and they were all dressed formally.

One of them, a woman, was dressed in all black. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. As she looked me up and down she smiled at me leeringly than looked to say something to another lady next to her. The lady next to her looked to be her total opposite. She had blue eyes and blonde hair with fair skin. She, on contrast to her friend, was wearing all white. They were laughing at a private joke shared between them and I had a feeling I was the subject of their laughter.

The other two in the room were both men. One of them had dark hair like the first woman but it was the other one with whitish-blond hair that spoke first. When he did, he spoke with the air of authority. "Ah, Nevin. Do you normally just trounce into other people's homes unannounced? Who the hell is this?"

"Sir, if you please. This is Harry Potter. I captured him from Hogsmeade. I thought it would please our lord," said Nevin.

"Hmm, Harry Potter. Is he any relation to that annoying auror that keeps destroying our plans? What was his name...James Potter?"

"Yes. This is his son."

"Really? This may please our lord. Though, I do say, acting without the lord's permission is somewhat unwise, Nevin. But we shall see. Put him in the cellar and make sure he can't escape. I shall summon our lord tomorrow. He has pressing issues he is taking care of right now and won't be able to see him today."

"Yes, sir. I shall do so."

He took me into another room that looked to be a kitchen though I didn't get to look around much since he shoved me through a door and slammed it. I fell down a few steps but caught myself on the railing and ran up the stairs again, but I already heard the locks being put into place and the wards being set. As I twisted the knob, I knew it would be hopeless. I tried to yell but the silencing spell that he used didn't wear off yet and I doubted that they would hear anyways with the wards in place.

I looked downstairs and all I could see was darkness.

AN: I don't know if I used the correct spelling of 'apparition'. Would the correct spelling be apparated or apparited?


	4. Meeting Stacy

As I walked down the stairs, my heart started to beat a mile a minute. I could hear a rustling noise in the darkness, and I was terrified of what I would find. As I drew nearer, I heard a voice call out, "Is there anyone there?"

The voice was raspy with overuse and I guessed that whoever it was had screamed their throat raw.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Who are you?"

"Uh…my name is Harry. Who are you?"

"I'm Stacy."

"How long have you been down here, Stacy?"

"I don't know. Can't be more than a few days. They throw down food every once in a while, but it's hard to tell time down here."

"Damn."

"Do you know who this guy is? The one that is holding us down here?" asks Stacy.

"It's not just one person. It is an entire group. They are called the Death Eaters. Ever hear of them?"

"No."

"What about the Dark Lord? Ever hear of him?"

"No."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Uh…sometimes called You-Know-Who."

"That's a joke, right?"

"No, seriously. You've never heard of him?"

"No. I've never heard of him, okay?"

"But how? I thought every wizard and witch in the wizarding world has heard of him. He is pretty well-known."

"Wizard and witch? What are you talking about?"

"You know…Wait! Are you a muggle!"

"What in the bloody hell is a muggle?"

"Ha. It's what you are. Oh no. This isn't good."

"You don't say? We are stuck in a basement in the pitch dark and you are telling me this isn't good? I would never have guessed."

"No. I mean you being a muggle. That isn't good. They are going to kill you. Well, probably torture you first. I'm actually kind of surprised you aren't dead already."

"What are you talking about? Why the hell are they keeping me here? And you still haven't told me what a muggle is. You're not making any sense."

"Okay, look, I'm not supposed to tell you this but under the circumstances I guess it wouldn't matter anyway. Magic is real and there are such things as wizards and witches. A muggle is someone who can't perform magic, and the people that are holding us here are dark wizards and witches that are probably going to kill us if we don't find a way out of here."

"Oh shit. I'm stuck in a place that I have no idea the location of with a psychopath who believes in dark wizards. How the hell did I get into this predicament?"

"No, I am being serious. We need to get out of here."

"Ha. Well at least we agree on something."

"Okay. We just have to devise a plan."

"And what do you suppose we do? There is no way out. The door is locked and I have looked all around this room for another door or for windows and there is none so unless **you **can perform magic I think we are going to be down here until they find something else to do with us which, like you said, will probably include murder."

"Okay calm down-"

"How can you tell me to calm down! I am probably going to die in the next few days if not the next few hours and you are telling me to calm down! What the hell is this place!"

The girl was frantic with tears running down her face. I felt horrible for her but I didn't know what to do to placate her. I couldn't see her at all because it was pitch-black so I didn't know how old she was but her voice suggested to me that she was about fourteen or fifteen.

"Okay, okay. I don't know… okay….let me think….Okay how bout we wait by the door until he opens the door to throw down food and when he does, we can open the door and jump him. We would have to grab his wand, but I think if we surprise him than we can do it."

"There are so many things that can go wrong with that plan."

"Well do you have a better one?"

"Not-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the door opened from upstairs and a bag was tossed down the stairs. It rolled down until it landed on the bottom step.

"Well, there goes that plan," said Stacy.

"Is that the only time he gives us food?"

"I don't know. I think he gives food twice a day, but I'm not sure. It's hard to tell time, but I think that the last time he threw down food was several hours ago."

"Okay. That was probably the second time today then. It was about five o'clock when I was captured and that had to have been only a few hours ago not even."

"Well, great. Let's eat." Stacy grabbed the bag and started to eat some bread ravishingly. She broke a piece for me and I thanked her for it.

"There is got to be someone looking for me now. Hopefully they find me. Where were you when you were captured?" I asked.

"I was hanging out at the park with some of my friends when some really hot guy came up to us and asked how we were doing. We told him we were doing fine and he asked if I would help him with some errands he had to run. I said I would, because I am so goddamn stupid to think that a guy that cute would want me. But anyway as we round the corner he grabbed me and pushed me into the alley….then I don't know what happened. There was a loud popping sound and a squeezing feeling in my gut and I think I passed out. I don't know what he did with me after that. All I know is that I woke up down here in the dark. I was so scared….What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. That is so strange that he picked you out of all of your friends. How old was he?"

"I don't know. About sixteen or seventeen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and had an air about him that was so self-confident."

"Hmm…I think I know him. Did you catch his name?"

"Uh…I don't remember exactly. It was a strange name. I think it started with a D."

"Does Draco ring a bell?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"Yeah he goes to my school."

"Do you think this is his house?"

"I don't know."

As we finished the bread and water, I suddenly realized how exhausted I was but I didn't want to go to sleep in case I missed a chance to escape. I tried to keep my eyes open as long as I could but after a few hours I gave in after seeing that Stacy was fast asleep.


End file.
